starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Vague Pages
Since we are doing this, I assume that articles such as Blade Troopers or Flame Trooper or Hazard Trooper will be changed as well. Otherwise, I'll take it as proof that Assault Troopers aren't vague either. And next time you decide to change something like this, please let me in on it. --Jagtai 10:44, 6 November 2007 (UTC) *The decision to change vague articles has been present for some time, Jag. As for your article specifically, I'm not going to speak for Hal, but I feel it's a double-bladed sword, so-to-speak. On one hand, an article considered vague will be relocated appropriately. On the other hand, not all articles are considered vague. I believe yours was done simply because all you had was it redirecting to another article. I'm not saying I'm not expecting this to happen to the above articles, but neither am I saying I am. But I do think that if the article is merely serving as nothing more than a "shortcut redirect" to another, and it has a vague title, it might be deemed "vague" anyway. I know that an "assault trooper" is far more common of a term for an individual on the battlefield than a "blade trooper", or "flame trooper", or "hazard trooper". But at the same time, I personally don't believe that those latter three would be considered vague simply because your article was. Shock Trooper would be, which is why one of the Shadow Imperium's units is labeled with the article Shadow Imperium Shock Trooper instead. But when you get down to the specifics about it, it's a tough decision to call. If a sound conclusion cannot be reached on articles like this, however, I would suggest making a disambiguation page. But only if. Of course, we'll let Hal voice his reasoning before anything occurs. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) **Where do you discuss these decisions, because I haven't seen anything about it at all. And in fact it was Halomek, who made it a redirect page, not me. --Jagtai 15:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ***Template talk:Vague. And I didn't realize that bit. I wasn't on when Hal did that, and there was only one change in the "Recent changes" log. But looking at the history, I see now that he did. Well, either way, I'll let Hal deal with this. I was just hoping to provide a clearer perspective on the issue. With some articles, a disambiguation page is more appropriate than a vague page. Whether or not Assault Troopers is one such instance, we'll see. Whether or not those other three will be affected as well, we'll see. It's not like anything of this nature must be an ultimatum decision the first time it is decided. Aesthetics tend to have more lenient rules than control devices. :) But I will say this much; should it be decided it would better serve a disambiguation page intsead, I'd recommend it be redirected back to its original content. The simple fact of the matter that makes this a tricky situation is that there's only one link directed to the article. And while that may very well be true on some of these other vague articles, this one deals with something a bit more specific than, say, "Royal Family" or "Army". And while "Assault Trooper" can be used as a general term, near as I can tell most people would probably opt for "Shock Trooper" in its stead. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ****To explain: I'm in the process of updating the wiki with the new infoboxes, but it can be a tedious job, so I'm tackling it in sections and taking breaks to work on other things to retain my sanity. The next section on my list are the Military Units, but I wasn't up to doing them yesterday. Since I start at the top and work my way down the Assault Troopers were the first in my sights and I went ahead and moved them because it's a quick thing to do. Rest assured, Jag, that they're not the only ones. I plan to move all the "unaffiliated" troopers with general names by the time I'm done, the Assault Troopers were only the first. --Halomek 20:08, 6 November 2007 (UTC) *****Okay, thank you guys. I sharn't complain anymore :-) --Jagtai 20:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC)